Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 96\% \times \dfrac{10}{25} \times -\dfrac{33}{50} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 96\% = \dfrac{96}{100} = \dfrac{24}{25} $ $ \dfrac{10}{25} = \dfrac{2}{5} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{24}{25} \times \dfrac{2}{5} \times -\dfrac{33}{50} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{24}{25} \times \dfrac{2}{5} \times -\dfrac{33}{50}} = \dfrac{24 \times 2 \times -33} {25 \times 5 \times 50} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{24}{25} \times \dfrac{2}{5} \times -\dfrac{33}{50}} = -\dfrac{1584}{6250} = -\dfrac{792}{3125} $